memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die dunkle Seite des Spiegels, Teil II
Jonathan Archer übernimmt das Kommando über die [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] und fliegt Richtung Erde, um den Imperator zu stürzen und selbst diesen Posten zu übernehmen. Zusammenfassung Teaser Nach dem Commander Archer die Zerstörung der [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] von der Brücke der [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] mit ansehen musste befiehlt er Commander Tucker den Antrieb in Gang zu bringen, was ein wenig länger dauert weil das Energiegitter gestört ist. Major Reed kann die Schutzschilde aktivieren, doch T'Pol muss melden, dass sich die Andockklemmen nicht lösen lassen. Die Schilde schwächen die Klemmen, und als Archer mit den Manövriertriebwerken abwechselnd schub gibt gelingt es schließlich, die Defiant loszureißen. T'Pol meldet nun, dass sich sechs Raumschiffe der Tholianer nähren. Sie beginnen ihr Netz um die Defiant zu spinnen. Anderes Schiff - andere Geschichte - Akt I Gemeinsam mit T'Pol arbeitet Tucker nun an den Waffen und leitet das Plasma dafür um während die Tholianer noch Verstärkung bekommen. Da erfasst ein Traktorstrahl die Defian uns zieht sie zurück in das tholianische Raumdock. Letztendlich gelingt es Tucker und T'Pol, die taktischen Systeme zu aktivieren. Reed zerstört mit den am Heck montierten Phasern den Traktorstrahl und dann mit denen an der Untertassensektion mit Leichtigkeit die tholianischen Schiffe. Als nun die Station auf die sich entfernende Defiant feuert wird sie mit den achternen Photonentorpedos vernichtet. Reed entdeckt dann die Rettungskapseln der Enterprise, und Archer lässt sie an Bord bringen. Später besprechen die überlebenden Führungsoffiziere die Lage. Neben dem ursprünglichen Außenteam sind auch Dr. Phlox und Hoshi Sato. Archer verlang mehr Geschwindigkeit, aber Tucker muss melden, dass der Maschinenraum zu stark ausgeschlachtet worden ist. Zwar sind die meisten Teile noch im Hangardeck, aber Tucker hat zu wenig Erfahrung mit ihnen um sie schnell wieder installieren zu können und braucht vermutlich zwei ode drei Tage, schließlich weiß er bei vielen Teilen nicht einmal, wozu sie gut sind. Archer gibt ihm zwölf Stunden, um den Warpantrieb wieder herzustellen. T'Pol schlägt vor, die gefangenen Sklavenarbeiter der Tholianer einzusetzten, um die Sache zu beschleunigen. Weiter muss sie jedoch anmerken, dass sie nur 47 Überlebende sind, das Schiff aber normalerweise eine Besatzung von 400 Leuten braucht. Sie will die Defiant deswegen zur Erde zurückbringen, damit die Sternenflotte sie ausführlich studieren kann, doch Archer meint, dafür habe man keine Zeit. Er befürchtet, dass das Imperium den Krieg gegen die Rebellion verlieren wird, wenn die Defiant nicht sofort an die Front kommt und befiehlt, sie gefechtsbereit zu machen. Als alle wegtreten hält er T'Pol zurück und bedroht sie mit Mayweathers Waffe. Er meint, dass er sie eigentlich erschießen sollte, weil sie ihn hintergangen habe. T'Pol erklärt, die Befreiung von Captain Forrest sei ihre Pflicht als Offizier der Sternenflotte gewesen, und als Archer die Loyalität, die sie ihm schwor, einfordert offenbart sie ihm, dass Forrest sie vor Verlassen der Enterprise anwies, ihn zu töten. Nun aber da Forrest tot ist sei Archer ihr einziger Vorgesetzter und nur noch seine befehle gültig. Archer erzählt ihr, dass er nie Probleme mit Vulkaniern hatte, bevor die sich der Rebellion anschlossen. Hätte er einen anderen Ofizier für den Posten des Ersten Offizier würde er sie aus der Luftschleuse werfen, so aber ist er auf sie angewiesen. Trotzdem warnt er sie, dass er sie sfort töten wird wenn sie hinter seinem Rücken gegen ihn arbeitet. Später besucht Hoshi Archer, der das Quartier des Captains bezogen hat und auch dessen Uniform angezogen hat, deren seltsames Aussehen sie sehr amüsiert. Archer bringt nun etwas Seltsames zur Sprache: er hat nirgendwo einen Hinweis auf das Imperium gefunden! Zwar sind viele Namen die selben, aber das Imperium existiert in diesem Universum nicht. Statt dessen wurde die Erde eines von vielen Mitgliedern in der "Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten". Archer hält sie eher für eine "Föderation der Narren"! Nach den Daten über die Föderation möchte Hoshi nun auch die Daten über sich selbst aus diesem Universum abrufen. Tatsächlich finden sie im Computer die Akte über Hoshi Sato. Als Archer vorzulesen beginnt möcte sie jedoch nicht mehr über ihr Gegenstück erfahren. Statt dessen ruft sie nun Jonathan Archers Akte ab. Hoshi beginnt dann seine Akte vor zu lesen, doch um so mehr Verdienste dieses Archers sie vorliest und um so mehr dieser Archer globt wird, um so wütender wird Archer. Schließlich unterbricht er sie und schaltet die Akte weg. Er ist sehr wütend, weil sein Gegenstück in seinen Augen kein bedeutender Mann, sondern ein Friedenstifter, der die Menschheit an eine Gruppe von "Untermenschen-Spezies" verriet. Hoshi beruhigt ihn und errinnert ihn an seine glohrreiche Zukunft. Der Imperator werde begeistert von der Defiant sein und Archer zum Helden erklären. Sabotage - Akt II thumb|Kelby sucht die Plasmaregler Inzwischen ruft Ensign Kelby Tucker zu einer Wartungsröhre. Zwei Plasmaregler fehlen. Tucker ist zunächst wütend, dass Kely ihn wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit gerufen hat und schict ihn in den Hangar, wo die Teile bei den anderen ausgebauten Teilen liegen sollen. Doch Kelby erklärt, dass die beiden Regler noch vor zehn Minuten da waren, jemand entfernte sie, als er kurz weg war. Tucker weist ihn an, die Teile wieder zu finden und gibt ihm dafür zehn Minuten. Dann geht er. Kelby klettert weiter in die Röhre hinein, um die Regler zu finden. Als er jemanden entdeckt zu haben glaubt betritt er eine kleine Kamer mit gezogener Phasenpistole, wird aber unvorsichtig, als er einen der Regler findet. Als er ihn aufhebt wird er plötzlich von oben angegriffen und getötet. Einige Zeit später erstattet Phlox Archer Bericht über den Tod Kelbys. Er fand reptilianischen Speichel in den Wunden, vermutlich wurde er von einem über zwei Meter langem Reptil gebissen. T'Pol kann das Tier nicht mit den internen Sensoren in der Primärhülle finden, vermutlich ist es also im Maschinenraum. Reed vermutet, dass es ein Haustier sein könnte, aber Phlox meint, das müsste dann ein Velociraptor sein. Da kommt Tucker auf die Brücke und muss berichten, dass die Regler unauffindbar sind. Ohne sie aber kann der Warpantrieb nicht in Betrieb genommen werden. Um die Sabotage aufzuklären befiehlt Archer Reed, einen der Sklaven in den Besprechungsraum zu bringen. Kurz darauf ist schon einer der Sklaven vor Ort und wird von Mayweather, in Ermangelung der zerstörten Agonie-Kammer, brutal zusammen geschlagen. Dabei verhört Archer den Sklaven und will von ihm wissen, wer der Angreifer war. Der Sklave hat zunächst Angst, von seinem Herrn getötet zu werden, wenn er ihn verrät, aber Archer macht ihm klar, dass auch er nicht zögern wird ihn zu töten. Um dies deutlich zu machen lässt Archer T'Pol einen neuen Slaven herein rufen und zückt den erbeuteten Phaser Typ 2. Er erzählt, dass er gehört habe, auf der höchsten Stufe könne er eine Person total auflösen und dass er das nun ausprobieren wolle. Dabei hält er dem Sklaven den Phaser an den Hals, der nun doch zu reden beginnt. Der Angreifer war Slar, der für die Bergung zuständige Sklavenmeister, der sich bei der Eoberung des Schiff durch die Terraner in den Wartungsröhren versteckte um es zu sabotieren. Auf Archers Nachfrage vermutet der Sklave, er werde damit vermutlich auf Deck 22 beginnen. Zuletzt offenbart er, dass Slar ein Gorn ist. Wenig später erstattet Reed Archer bericht über die Fortschritte der Jagd auf Slar. Auf einem Übersichtsplan zeigt er, wie es seinen MACOs gelang, ihn bei Turboschacht 3 einzukreisen, aber er entkam und der Kontakt zu McKenzie und Brown verloren. Pötzlich hat Archer eine Art "Vision": Er sieht Jonathan Archer aus dem anderen Universum zusammen mit einigen seiner und einigen von Archers Offizieren auf der Brücke, der zu ihm spricht. Er wirft ihm vor, zu zögerlich zu sein und eine Sache der Sicherheit zu überlassen, die er, der andere Archer, selbst erledigt hätte. Nach der Vision wird Archer ernergisch und herrscht Reed an, ein Trupp Tellariten hätte das besser gekonnt. Er fordert ein Angriffsteam, das er persönlich anführen will. Da meldet Hoshi, dass sie ein Signal aus dem Schiff empfängt. Es ist Slar, aber sie kann ihn nicht orten. Archer fordert Slar auf, ihnen sofort die Plasmaregler zurück zu geben. Slar erklärt, er wolle nur das Schiff verlassen. Weil er den Menschen nicht vertraut will er ein Shuttle haben und verspricht, die Position der Regler zu verraten, wenn er das Schiff verlassen hat. Als Archer sich weigert zu verhandeln und erst die Regler will bricht Slar den Kontakt ab. T'Pol schlägt vor, doch mit Slar zu verhandeln, doch für Archer ist klar, dass er plant, vom Shuttle aus sein Volk zu kontaktieren und die hilflose Defiant anzugreifen. Als Archer die Brücker verlässt und alleine im Turbolift ist erscheint ihm erneut der andere Archer, der ihn auffordert, den Gorn zu besiegen um endlich den verdienten Respekt zu erlangen. Jagd - Akt III Dann trifft sich Archer mit Reed und drei MACOs in den Wartungsschächten. Reed kann die ungefähre Position von Slar bestimmen, und um ihn einzukesseln trennen sie sich. Archer und Scott sich entfernen, um ein Schott zu verriegeln gehen Reed, Brown und der andere MACO weiter. Sie finden nach einer Weile den Kommunikator von Slar, von dem aber fehlt jede Spur. Reed informiert Archer daüber, dass Slar den Kommunikator modifizier hat, um falsche Biozeichen auszustrahlen. Arcer beordert ihn zu einem Treffpunkt. Als die MACOs auf Reeds Befehl den Kommunikator deaktivieren bemerkt Slar dass und zündet per Fernsteuerung eine versteckte Bombe. Kurz darauf erreichen Archer und Scott den Ort der Explosion. Reed ist schwer verletzt. Archer lässt T'Pol erneut mit den Sensoren nach Slar suchen, die ihn auf Deck 9 entdeckt. Archer gibt Befehl, "Plan B" auszuführen und Zugriff auf die Umgebungskontrollen auf diesem Deck zu nehmen. Dann gehen er und der MACO weiter. thumb|Slar ist gestellt Kurz darauf erreichen Archer und Scott Deck 9 und suchen in den Korridoren nach Slar, der sie unentdeckt beobachtet. Plötzlich stürzt sich Slar von der Decke auf Archer, der dabei seinen Phaser verliert. Archer wird von einer Kralle des Gorns am Bein verletzt, doch der lässt schließlich von ihm ab und stürzt sich auf Scott, der ebenfalls in den Nahkampf eingegriffen hat, aber nicht schießen konnte, weil er Archer nicht treffen wollte. Archer ruft inzwischen T'Pol und gibt ihr seine genue Position durch. Auf sein Kommando erhöht sie die Gravitationsplatierung auf 20 G und Slar wird auf dem Boden festgenagelt. Als zwei weitere Besatzungsmitglieder auftauchen lässt Archer sich die Waffe des einen geben und erschießt Slar mit mehrern Schüssen. Endlich ist die Defiant wieder warpfähig und reist nun zum Treffen mit der Terranischen Flotte. Während dessen unterhalten sich Phlox und T'Pol in der Messe. T'Pol fragt nach Reeds Zustand, und der Doktor erklärt, dass sein derzeitiger Zutand entweder auf eine Heilung oder einen Tod hhinauslaufen kann und dass es zweifellos einige unter der Crew gäbe, die sehr froh über Reeds Tod wären. Dann fragt T'Pol Phlox nach seiner Abfrage der Datenbak des Schiffes, die sie bemerkt hat, und er erklärt, nur nach Literatur gesucht zu haben, die er dann mit der aus ihrem Universum verglich. Die Charaktäre in den Werken des anderen Universums seien alle schwach, einzig Shakespeare sei in beiden Universen gleichermaßen düster und gut. T'Pol fordert ihn auf, sich doch einmal die [historischen Dateien über die Föderation anzusehen. Dort könne er zum Beispiel erfahren, dass Menschen und Denobulaner in dem anderen Universum als gleichwerig angesehen werden, das gleiche gelt für die Vulkanier. Phlox einziger Kommentar dazu ist, dass er diese Informationen als gefährlich einschätzt und als Catain den Zugang zu ihnen beschränken würde, um die Crew nicht auf dumme Gedanken zu bringen. Als T'Pol weiter reden will wird Roter Alarm ausgerufen und Archer beordert alle auf ihre Stationen. Machtstreben - Akt IV Die Defiant hat den Schauplatz einer Raumschlacht erreicht, wo die [[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger]] von einer Überzahl von Schiffen der Rebellen schwer bedrängt wird. Die Brücke ist scwer beschädigt, der Captain nach einer Kopfverletzung tot. Soval teilt außerdem Admiral Black mit, dass es weitere schwere Schäden gäbe. Black befiehlt, das Feuer auf die Andorianer zu konzentrieren als Soval das Eintreffen eines weiteren Schiffes meldet. Es ist die Defiant, die Rebellen angreift und mehrer ihrer Schiffe mit Leichtigkeit zerstört. Als ein tellaritisches Schiff sie angreift nimmt sie nicht einmal Schaden und vernichtet den Angreifer mit einer Salve. Nach kurzem einseitigen Kampf bleibt ein vulkanisches Schiff übrig, dass zu entkommen versucht. Archer lässt sie verfolgen, doch T'Pol beredet ihn, sie ziehen zu lassen, da sie keine Bedrohung seine. Mit einer Salve Photonentorpedos wird es zerstört. Übrig bleibt nun nur ein einziges andorianisches Schiff, dieses jedoch lässt Archer entkommen, damit die übrigen Rebellen von der überlegenen Kampfkraft der Defiant erfahren. Dann lässt er Admiral Black rufen. Der fragt nach der Enterprise und Captain Forrest, doch weil die Erklärungen länger dauern lädt Archer den Admiral auf die Defiant ein. thumb|Die beiden imperialen Schiffe auf dem Weg zur Erde Kurz darauf fliegen beide Schiffe Seite an Seite während Archer Black und Soval durch die Defiant führt. Der Admiral ist beeindruckt von ihr und gleubt mit ihrer Technologie die Rebellen leicht schlagen zu können. Dann verspricht er Archer, den er immer noch Commander nennt, ihn zur Beförderung vorzuschlagen. Archer, der sich ja bereits selbst zum Captain der Defiant gemacht hat, weist darauf hin, dass er als Admiral auch eine sofortige Feldbeförderung aussprechen könnte. Als Black meint, leider gäbe es zur Zeit kein Schiff für ihn will Archer die Defiant, doch Black ist dagegen. Während er weiter spricht erscheint Archer wieder der andere Archer, der im klar macht, dass er dieses Schiff nie bekommen wird. Statt dessen würde er mit Glück das Kommando auf einer Mondfähre bekommen, und der Admiral werde beim Imperator den Ruhm ernten. So angestachelt besteht Archer auf seinem Captainsrang. Auf sein Zeichen schaltet Mayweather den Leibwächter des Admirals aus und Archer vaporisiert Black mit dem erbeuteten Phaser Typ 2. Später hält Archer eine Ansprache vor Teilen der beiden Mannschaften, die im Hangar der Avenger versammelt sind. Er macht noch einmal deutlich, dass die Besatzung der Avenger wie die tausenden anderen Angehörigen der Flotte jetzt tot wären wenn die Defiant nicht rechtzeitig erschienen wäre. Schuld an dem katastrophalen Verlauf des Krieges seien die Offiziere im Sternenflottenkommando. Ihre verbrecherische Schwäche lade die Rebellen zu ihrem Aufstand ein, und ihre Korruption und Arroganz habe das Imperium beinahe zerstört. Er als treuer Soldat könne diesem Verbrechen nun nicht länger zusehen. Er bittet nun die versamelten Leute, ihn zu unterstützen, um erst diese Führungsriege und dann die Rebellen zu besiegen. Die Defiant sei der Schlüssel zum Sieg, und niemand könne sie aufhalten. Auf der Avenger sitzt Soval in seinem Quartier als T'Pol den Raum betritt und ihn mit dem vulkanischen Gruss begrüßt. Soval meint, dass dies selbst hinter verschlossenen Türen gefährlich wäre erklärt auf T'Pols Nachfrage nach den historischen Dateien die sie ihm gab, dass sie "verblüffend" seien. Aber er ist sich nicht sicher, ob die Föderation in ihrem Universum realisierbar wäre, so wie T'Pol das will, und stimmt Archer sogar darin zu, dass der Imperator korrupt geworden sei und eine neue Führung vielleicht vieles besser machen könnt. T'Pol meint jedoch, dass das auf keinen Fall für ihr Volk so sei, statt dessen werde die Defiant tausende Vulkanier bei der Bekämpfung der Rebellion töten. Dann offenbart sie Soval ihren Plan. Sie will die Defiant vernichten. Daten des Antriebs und der taktischen Systeme will sie an die Rebellen übergeben während sie die Energiesysteme der Defiant deaktivieren will, so dass Soval sie zerstören kann. Der ist zunächst entsetzt von dem Gedanken und meint, er sei zu alt um Rebell zu werden. T'Pol berichtet von ihrer Vermutung, wenn Archer erst Imperator sei werde er wegen seines Hasses auf die Vulkanier ganz Vulkan verwüsten. [[Bild:ISSAvenger Zerstörung.jpg|thumb|Das Ende der Avenger]] Indessen kann Archer an Bord der Defiant nicht schlafen. Er fühlt, dass seine Führungsoffiziere ihm den Sieg nicht zutrauen und aucht T'Pol sei nicht einverstanden erklärt er Hoshi. Die schlägt vor, T'Pol jetzt endlich los zu werden, nun da die Defiant voll einsatzfähig sei. Archer will noch weiter gehen: Er will alle Nicht-Terraner los werden und sie auf die Avenger transferieren, weil er sich an Bord seines Flaggschiffes keine Spione der Rebellen leisten könne. Hoshi errinnert ihn daran, dass auch sein Arzt ein Nicht-Terraner sei. Archer meint, er habe nichts gegen Phlox, die Denobulaner seien nicht rebelisch. Dann konzentriert sich Archer wieder auf die zukünftige "Gemahlin des Imperators". Später fertigt T'Pol auf der Brücke heimlich eine Kopie der Daten der Defiant an als Archer die Brücke betritt und eine Verbindung zu Flottenadmiral Gardner verlangt. Bevor sie zu Stande kommt lässt Archer T'Pol von einem MACO-Corporal zum Transporterraum bringen und nimmt ihr auch ihre Waffen ab. Dann ist gardner auf dem Hauptbildschirm zu sehen und verlang wütend zu wissen, was Archers Botschaft, in der er die bedingungslose Kapitulation der Sternenflotte verlangt, bedeuten soll. Ruhig errinnert Archer an die Leistungsfähigkeit der Defiant. Als Gardner nach Black fragt meint Archer, er sei zur Zeit "unpässlich". Als Archer nochmals die Kapitulation der Flotte fordert warnt Gardner ihn, sich nicht der Erde zu nähren, sonst werde man ihn angreifen, und beendet dann den Kontakt. Indessen wird Phlox über Intercom über einen medizinischen Notfall auf der Avenger informiert. Kurz darauf erscheint er dort und wird von Soval und T'Pol abgefangen, die ihm von ihren Plan, die Defiant zu sabotieren informieren. Auch Phlox ist entsetzt über diesen Vorschlag, und teilt auch nicht T'Pols Meinung, Archer sei wahnsinnig. Als er T'Pols Frage, ob er loyal zum Imperium stehe bejaht erklärt sie, dann müsse er gegen Archer vorgehen, da der ja gegen den Imperator putschen wolle. Phlox ist weiter dagegen, auch als T'Pol ihm klar macht, dass er bei einem scheitern Archers hingerichtet werden würde. Erst als T'Pol ihm darstellt, dass der Retter des Imperators vor einem Mordanschlag wie Archer ihn plant vom Imperator alles erhalten würde, zum Beispiel ein Labor und, wie Soval herausstellt, insbesondere viele Frauen. Das überzeugt T'Pol. Später geht T'Pol durch die Avenger als vor ihr in einem Turbolift plötzlich Hoshi und ein MACO auftauchen und sie mit Waffen bedrohen. Hoshis hat bemerkt, dass T'Pol die Daten der Defiant heruntergeladen hat und will wissen, wo sie sind. Der MACO entwaffnet T'Pol und führt sie ab, da wirbelt sie plötzlich herum und schaltet ihn mit einem Trit aus und tritt auch Hoshi ihre Phasenpistole aus der Hand. Nun kämpfen Hoshi und T'Pol im Nahkampf gegen ein ander und beleidigen sich dabei gegenseitig. Schließlich schlägt T'Pol Hoshi nieder und will fliehen, doch inzwischen ist der MACO wieder fit und schießt ihr in den Rücken. Rebellion - Akt V thumb|Tucker und Phlox kämpfen gegen einander. Indessen ist Phlox auf der Defiant unterwegs und klettert in eine Wartungsröhre. Gleichzeitig bemannen Soval, ein Andorianer und eine Orionerin die Brücke der Avenger und bereiten sich auf den Kampf vor während Archer und Hoshi auf der Defiant T'Pol verhören. Die will jedoch nicht einmal unter Androhung des Todes veraten, für wen die Daten bestimmt waren und wer sie unterstützt. Statt dessen beharrt sie darauf, dass die Föderation die Zukunft sei. Die Menschheit werde für ihre Arroganz bezahlen. Indessen arbeitet Phlox unter Anleitung von Soval an der Demontage einiger EPS-Relais. Da bemerkt Soval, dass jemand versucht auf die Brücke vorzudringen und hält den Doktor zu Eile an. Auch Mayweather und Tucker bemerken, dass etwas mit ihrem Warpfeld nicht stimmt. Mayweather will den Captain informieren, doch Tucker meint, es sei nur eine unbedeutende Störung, mit der sie ihn nicht belästigen sollten und geht selber. Inzwischen schickt Archer einige MACOs auf die Avenger um alle Nicht-Terraner einzusperren. Hoshi fordert ihn dann auf, T'Pol endlich zu töten. Plötzlich wird das Schiff erschüttert und fällt unter Warp weil Phlox das Relais entfernt hat und so die Hauptenergie ausschaltet. Nun beginnt die Avenger ihren Angriff und landet einige Treffer. Da erreicht Tucker Phlox, der sich gerade auf das andere Schiff beamen lassen will und greift ihn an. Während dessen kann Archer immer noch nichts gegen die Avenger unternehmen, weil alle Systeme ausgefallen sind. Endlich gelingt es Tucker, Phlox nieder zu schlagen und die Relais wieder ein zu setzten. Die Hauptenergie ist wieder verfügbar, Schilde und Waffen werden aktiviert. Innerhalb von Sekunden wird die Avenger durch die Defiant vernichtet. thumb|Die neue Imperatorin Später feiern Archer und Hoshi ihren Sieg im Bett. Danach bittet Archer sie, die historische Datenbank gleich am nächsten Tag zu löschen um alle Hinweise auf die Föderation zu vernichten. Hoshi reicht ihm ein Glas Sekt, von dem Archer trinkt, und meint dann, dass damit auch alle Daten über ihre Gegenstücke gelöscht werden. Dann fragt sie Archer, ob er glaubt, dass die Kommandeure der Sternenflotte ihn unterstützten werden. Archer meint, sie seien dem Imperator gegenüber loyal, egal wer gerade der Imperator sei. Als Archer von seiner Zeit als Imperator zu träumen beginnt schütteln ihn plötzlich Krämpfe. Hoshi öffnet die Tür und Mayweather tritt ein und während Archer stirbt küssen die beiden sich. Als die Defiant dann die Erde erreicht hat ruft Hoshi Gardner und stellt sich ihm als "Imperator Sato" vor. Hintergrundinformationen Technisches * Die USS Defiant ist ein computeranimiertes Modell eines Schiffs der ''Constitution''-Klasse. In DS9: "Immer die Last mit den Tribbles" wurde noch mit einem echten Modell gearbeitet. Konsistenz * Die Folge spielt auf die Episode TOS: "Das Spinnennetz" an. * Der in dieser Realität zu sehende Gorn unterscheidet sich deutlich von dem Exemplar, mit dem James T. Kirk später im anderen Universum kämpfen muss. Unter anderem hat er keine Facettenaugen. * Diese und die vorhergehende Episode unterscheiden sich von anderen Spiegeluniversumsfolgen aus TOS und DS9 insofern, als niemand aus unserem Universum in die Parallelwelt reist. Sie beginnen und enden komplett im Spiegeluniversum. Trotzdem hat ein Charakter aus unserem Universum einen Auftritt: Jonathan Archer erscheint seinem "Spiegelbild" mehrmals in einer Halluzination. * In den Datenbanken der Defiant gibt es laut Archer keinerlei Hinweise auf ein Terranisches Imperium. Allerdings ist ein Landetrupp der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enteprise (NCC-1701)]] bereits ein Jahr bevor die Defiant verschwindet in dieses Spiegeluniversum verschlagen worden und zurückgekehrt. Die Ereignisse müssten also in Form eines Berichts in den Datenbanken der Defiant vorhanden und über eine einfache Suche zu finden sein. besonderer Vorspann thumb|Der schwarz gefärbte Schriftzug des Zweiteilers * Diese Folge zeigt gemeinsam mit ihrem ersten Teil eine vollkommen andere Eröffnungssequenz, welche die menschliche Kriegsgeschichte und die Eroberungen des Terranischen Imperiums beinhaltet, anstatt der friedlichen Entdeckungen, welche in der normalen Eröffnungssequenz zu sehen sind. Er ist identisch mit dem normalen Vorspann bis zum Auftauchen der [[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]]. Dann folgt: ** Kanonenfeuer von einer Galeone ** ein Luftkampf zwischen Jagdflugzeugen des Ersten Weltkriegs, ** ein Sturmangriff von Truppen des Ersten Weltkrieges, ** eine Truppenparade, über der das Logo des Terranischen Imperiums eingblendet wird, ** Artilleriefeuer, ** ein Flammenwerferangriff, ** eine Schwadron Sturzkampfbomber, ** eine Atombombeexplosion zwischen mehrern Schiffen, ** der Start einer F-15 Eagle, ** ein einen Torpedo abfeuerndes amerikanisches Unterseeboot aus dem Kalten Krieg und ein explodierendes deutsches U-Boot aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, ** ein russischer Panzer in einer brennenden Stadt, ** mehrere Flugabwehrrakete auf einer Lafette, ** ein F-5 Tiger II im Visier eines Jagdflugzeugs, ** eine Bomben abwerfende Rockwell B-1 und die erzielten Treffer, ** der Start einer amerikanischen Rakete und Robert H. Goddard vor einer Tafel (beide aus dem Originalvorspann), ** die Hissung der Flagge des Imperiums auf dem Mond, ** der Erstflug der Phoenix (aus dem Originalvorspann), ** das Schiff aus dem Originalvorspann, wie es eine Siedlung auf dem Mond beschießt, ** ein Schiff der NX-Klasse und zwei leichte Kreuzer mit imperialer Bemalung feuern und zerstören Gebäude in einer Stadt (aus ), ** eine NX-Klasse beschießt und zerstört einen Bird-of-Prey (Szene aus , in der die ''Enterprise'' Duras' Schiff zerstört), ** der Angriff einer MACO-Einheit (aus ), ** eine NX-Klasse zerstört ein Rigelianisches Aufklärungsschiff (aus ), ** eine große Raumschlacht zwischen irdischen, vulkanischen, andorianischen, tellaritischen und Schiffen der Xindi, ** das Emblem des Imperiums. *Zudem ändert der Schriftzug "Star Trek: Enterprise" seine Farbe von weiß zu schwarz, um die Gegensätzlichkeit zu unterschreichen. Außerdem ist die Musik düsterer und bedrohlich. Dialogzitate * Im Konferenzraum, nachdem Admiral Black Commander Archer das Kommando über die ''Defiant verweigert, da der Imperator andere Pläne für das Schiff aus der Zukunft hätte.'' Archer: "Sie sind vom Dienst suspendiert, Admiral!" (Archer zückt seinen Phaser und vaporisiert Admiral Black.) *'Archer' zu T'Pol als die von der Föderation träumt: "Sie verwechseln unser Universum mit dem anderer Leute!" Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller *Scott Bakula als Jonathan Archer (Spiegeluniversum)/Jonathan Archer *Jolene Blalock als T'Pol (Spiegeluniversum) *John Billingsley als Phlox (Spiegeluniversum) *Dominic Keating als Malcolm Reed (Spiegeluniversum) *Anthony Montgomery als Travis Mayweather (Spiegeluniversum) *Linda Park als Hoshi Sato (Spiegeluniversum)/Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer als Charles Tucker III (Spiegeluniversum) Gaststars * Gary Graham als Soval (Spiegeluniversum) * Gregory Itzin als Black (Spiegeluniversum) * John Mahon als Gardner (Spiegeluniversum) * Derek Magyar als Kelby (Spiegeluniversum) * Pat Healy als an außerirdischer Sklave weitere Darsteller * Majel Barrett als Computerstimme (Originalversion) * David Sobolov als Slar * Glen Hambly als Andorianischer Steuermann (nicht aufgeführt) Verweise Henry Archer, ''D'Kyr''-Typ, ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), [[HMS Defiant|HMS Defiant]], ''Kumari''-Typ, Dreidimensionales Schach, Tellaritischer Kreuzer, Warp-5-Antrieb Kategorie:Episode (ENT) en:In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II es:In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II fr:In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II nl:In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II